


lol

by raaani



Category: NCT, WAYV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raaani/pseuds/raaani
Summary: dowoo
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	lol

**Author's Note:**

> hope u like it

“y/n... wake up,” a familiar voice said

”bruh tf who r u” y/n said, confused. “WAIT A MF SECND??? u are jungwoo frum nct” 

“dumbass” jungwoo said

”yea anyways why a m i here??” y/n said

”bc doyoung and i adopted u lol 😂 “ jungwoo said

y/n was shocked. they never had a parent b4 bc they accidentally left them in a walmart when they were 1 : ( they had been living in the walmart until 15 and then they got a job as a ceo of a company even tho they never went to school 

“omg u guys r dating???” y/n asked.. kinda sad bc doyoung wasnt dating them instead

”bruh no we just wanted a child so we found u and decided to take u”

”lol ok”

”bruh r they up yet” doyoung said

”yea 😭” 

to be continued 💖

**Author's Note:**

> its great


End file.
